


Sundae Special

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sundae, Ignis' Kitchen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week, Well this is awkward..., getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have a little fun… in Ignis’ kitchen.





	Sundae Special

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution for Promptis Week. I've never written this pairing before, but moonside's Ludic has inspired me :D
> 
> Prompt: Getting Caught

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Prompto said as Noctis jiggled the lock open. 

“I’ve got a key, don’t I?” 

“Yeah, but doesn’t it feel just a bit wrong?”

“That’s the point. Ah!” Noctis finally opened the door, flicking his hand in flourish. “After you.”

Prompto pull a pained look, but stepped into the apartment nonetheless. It was open plan and immaculate, of course, just as he would expect. Everything was not only in its place, but perfectly spaced apart, all labels on products facing forward. He suspected Ignis had more than a touch of OCD. 

Noctis kicked his shoes off and purposely turned a vase on a console table at a slightly different angle. 

“He’s so gonna notice that,” Noctis laughed. 

Prompto took his shoes off and carefully placed them to the side, aligning them perfectly against the wall. He removed his jacket and meticulously hung it on a coat rack. It was as if Ignis’ OCD had a way of infiltrating his uninvited guests—except for Noctis, of course. 

Prompto had not spent much time in this apartment. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever gone past the front door, only recalling a time when they were meeting Ignis before dinner, and Noctis insisted he had to go upstairs and use the washroom. Prompto had waited awkwardly by the door, even though Ignis invited him in. Something about the older man always intimidated him, even if Ignis had always been kind. He was just so… perfect. 

As was his kitchen, Prompto noted, as he walked over to it. Instead of a marble countertop, Ignis had chosen stainless steel, and it shined without a single scratch. His refrigerator dispensed filtered water. His blender was top-notch, and Prompto thought about the smoothies he could be making with it. 

He was too scared to touch anything, so instead he stood there awkwardly while Noctis began pilfering the wine collection. The things he got away with…

“This one sounds good,” Noctis said as he uncorked the bottle. “Hey Prompto, grab some glasses, will you? That cabinet over there.”

“Uh, okay.”

Prompto handled the glasses gingerly and placed them on the stainless steel counter. Noctis filled them to the brim. 

“Classy, Noct.”

“Not like we won’t drink it.” Noctis raised his glass. “To us! Happy one month, Prom.”

They took a sip and smiled at each other. It really has been a wonderful month since they crossed that boundary from friends to… whatever they were. They decided to keep it between them for now though, since they didn’t exactly want to go around shocking everyone until they were sure it was serious. Well, it was definitely serious. They both knew that. But there was also something particularly fun about sneaking around. And sneaking into places, apparently. 

Luckily, Ignis had a leadership conference that he wanted to attend, and Noctis was all too happy to give him leave for a few days and have him out of his hair. Of course, Noctis didn’t consider the other consequences of Ignis’ absence: no food and no wine stocked up at his place. 

The liquor stores were now closed and the only food places open were packed with drunk kids leaving the clubs and bars, so Noctis suggested they go to Ignis’ place, where everything was always in abundance. Ignis wouldn’t be back until the following day anyway. 

Noctis scrounged the cupboard next, looking for a snack. He found what appeared to be a bag of chips. 

“Nice! I knew Iggy had some taste.”

“Noct, those are Terra chips.”

“Huh?”

“They’re vegetable chips.”

“Dammit Iggy, and your healthy snacks!”

Noctis threw the bag on the counter and kept searching, while Prompto opened the bag and munched on a few. 

“They’re actually pretty good.”

“Hard pass. What’s this…?”

Noctis opened a cabinet that was so out of reach, he had to hop on the counter to get to it. Inside was a treasure trove of naughty snacks, the kind that he could never imagine Ignis eating. Whipped cream, hazelnut sauce, strawberry syrup, gummy bears, rainbow sprinkles, all sorts of chocolate, greasy all-dressed chips—Noctis’ head was practically spinning. 

“Whoa!” Prompto said, putting the Terra chips aside. “He must have it stashed all the way up there so he can’t easily reach it, cause let me tell you, I’d eat that in one sitting.”

“Your wish is my command!” Noctis said as he tossed the goods down, Prompto barely catching them. 

Noctis jumped down as Prompto unwrapped a chocolate truffle ball and tossed it in his mouth, sucking on it. Noctis watched Prompto move the ball around, and he immediately started getting ideas as Prompto’s cheek puffed out into a circle. 

It looked an awful lot like when…

Noctis’ blood boiled. He felt a twitch in his pants. His eyes then went to the whipped cream and hazelnut sauce sitting on the counter. 

“Hey. I have an idea.”

“Mmmm?”

Noctis took a big gulp of wine, then grabbed Prompto’s hands, guiding him in front of the kitchen island. He placed his hand on Prompto’s hips and lifted him with some effort onto the countertop. 

“Noct, what are you doing?”

Noctis spread Prompto’s legs and stood in between, running his hands up Prompto’s chest. 

“Just trust me. This’ll be fun.”

He pulled Prompto down for a kiss, running his hands over him, and sure enough, Prompto was already springing to life. 

Noctis pulled Prompto’s top over his head, then started undoing his belt. 

“Hey man, wait. We’re at Iggy’s place.”

“And Iggy’s not here, now is he?”

“Yeah, but come on… this is wrong.”

“It’s fine. Besides, this counter needs to see some better action than Ignis making a mother and child rice bowl.”

“Buzz kill.”

“Sorry.” Noctis ran his hand over Prompto’s erection. “Better?”

“Little bit.” Noctis finished undoing Prompto’s belt and tugged his pants and underwear down. Prompto lifted his hips to let Noctis pull them down all the way, and sat naked on the stainless steel countertop. It was a bit cold, but he was quickly warming it up. 

Noctis ran his hand back over Prompto and took hold of him, stroking up and down the way he knew Prompto liked it. With his other hand, he grabbed the whipped cream and waited till Prompto had his eyes closed. 

He then squirted whipped cream all the way down Prompto’s torso. 

“Noct! What the hell!” 

“Relax…”

Noctis then licked the line of whipped cream all the way from Prompto’s navel to his chest. 

“Mmmm. Good quality cream,” he smirked. 

Prompto opened his mouth to object, but stopped. He had to admit, this was kind of fun. He was in Ignis’ kitchen, and Noctis was covering him in Ignis’ secret stash of whipped cream. His bare ass was on Ignis’ immaculate countertop. It felt naughty on so many levels. He nodded for Noctis to continue. 

Noctis squeezed a dab of whipped cream on the tip of Prompto’s cock, gave Prompto a look, and then put his mouth around it. When the whipped cream was gone, he reached for the hazelnut sauce and covered Prompto’s cock in that too. That took longer to lick clean, and Prompto was getting worked into a frenzy by now. 

“You want more?” Noctis asked. 

“Yes…”

Noctis grinned as if he was up to something and grabbed the strawberry syrup, covering Prompto’s cock in that first. He then added the hazelnut sauce and whipped cream too. He took a packet of rainbow sprinkles and generously garnished Prompto’s length. He topped off the tip with a chocolate ball and gummy bear. 

“I’ve come up with a new recipeh!” Noctis proudly exclaimed. 

“But who will taste test for ya?” 

They cracked up, and although Prompto was still completely turned on, this was also proving to be a memory worth documenting. 

“Noct, grab my camera.”

Noctis went and rummaged for it in Prompto’s jacket pocket, then came back and turned it on. 

“Ready? Now pose!”

Prompto stuck his tongue out and pointed to his cock. 

“Your turn, Noct,” he said as he gestured for the camera. 

Noctis posed around Prompto’s cock as he was about to eat a delicious sundae. 

“I should really be eating healthy snacks,” Noctis said in a voice mimicking Ignis.

“Noct, you are simply not getting enough vegetables!” Prompto echoed, trying his best to sound like Ignis.

Noctis kept posing, pretending to taste-test and then eating the gummy bear off the top. 

“This is a most satisfactory recipeh, I must say!” Noctis continued. 

“And an excellent source of protein,” Prompto laughed, barely keeping up the accent now. 

“I supposed it’s time to dig in!” Noctis said as he took Prompto’s cock back into his mouth, sauce and whipped cream and all. Prompto sighed. 

“At least use a proper utensil,” a perfect imitation of Ignis said. 

Wait—what?! 

Noctis and Prompto both looked up in horror to see Ignis standing there, arms crossed with a suitcase by his side. 

Prompto flew off the counter and ran into another room faster than if he were escaping a charging behemoth. Noctis stood frozen in place, whipped cream smeared around his mouth and hazelnut sauce dripping from his chin. 

Ignis’ eyes darted around the kitchen, taking stock of the damage, though his body was eerily still. 

“I’m going to walk out of here for 10 minutes,” he said very calmly. “When I come back, I better not see anything out of place.”“Uh… o-okay,” Noctis managed. 

Ignis turned to leave and paused by the vase that Noctis had shifted earlier, eyeing it. 

“One day, Noct, I will go to your apartment when you’re not there and have the most unimaginably dirty sex on your countertop. I won’t clean it up, and things will be left to dry in such thick layers that you will spend an entire week scrubbing it off. Please do remember this next time you wish to use my place for your escapades.”

Ignis moved the vase back to its proper place and left. 

Noctis cleaned like he’d never cleaned before in his life.


End file.
